


Caught in the blizzard.

by Mitziwho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Demon Genji, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitziwho/pseuds/Mitziwho
Summary: You were caught in the middle of blizzard and fall unconscious and wake to find yourself safe and sound.





	Caught in the blizzard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples, this is my first post on AO3 ever, please be gentle.

You were practically freezing, even with that with winter coat on. You’d had made your slow way up the mountains to find the Nepal monastery to seek guidance. You cursed to yourself, you should have listened to the locals when they said it was unsafe at this time. You went along anyway, a blizzard was brewing on the horizon.

 

The snowy steps seemed to go on forever as you kept going up towards the monastery, you could barely feel your hands and feet at this point - never the less, you pushed on with your ever so heavy backpack making the climb all the more worse. As time went on, the wind was stronger than ever, making the steps harder to see since they were mostly covered in snow and were slippery.

 

You felt weaker with each step, the heavy blizzard raging on and the heavy backpack weighing you down. You nuzzled into your red scarf and pushed on despite how cold it way getting. 

 

The deadly blizzard raging and you’d just caught yourself in the middle of the damn thing! you couldn’t go on anymore, you felt so tired and cold, you wanted to just lie down and wait. So, so cold… You could feel yourself shaking and couldn’t take it anymore, you looked around to find any signs of shelter, nope. You had no other choice to just lay down and wait it out, it didn’t take you so long to pass out.

—————————————-

Meanwhile someone else was not too far behind you, a man, he found you covered in snow and your red scarf flapping in the wind, he quickly scooped you up and carried your unconscious body to the top.

“Master! I have found someone in the snow, they are unconscious but they are alive!”

“Quickly, we must act, set up the fire and I will get blankets and hot water bottles.” 

The man lay your body by fire and took off your coat and piled blankets and hot water bottles on you to keep you as warm as possible. He say himself next to the mattress watched you. “It will take some time for them to wake up Genji.” The monk said to the man sitting next to you.

“I know, but I want to make sure they are okay.”

 

——————————————

Sometime later, you finally stir from your sleep and into the wake world, only to find yourself safe and sound with blankets the plenty and not to mention a nice cosy fire too! You look around to see where you are, suddenly you hear foot steps heading towards your door. You’re too focused on the fire to care at this point, all you care about is how you got here safely. The man peeks in only to see you awake and then quickly rushes to tell his master that you’d awoke from your slumber.

“Master! they’re awake! come quickly!” The man hastily tells his master.

“All right Genji, calm down, we do want to scare them, they must be a little disorientated.” The man hurries to the door while the monk just simply floats over without a care in the world.

You hear a knock on the door, which scares you a little. “Yes? who is it?” the door opens and you see a robotic man in the doorway “Can I come in?” the robotic monk asks “Of course.”

The monk whispers something to someone out side the door and you hear foot steps leaving the door.

“How are you feeling? you must be hungry after making such a climb like that.” The monk asks you. You rub your face gently “I’m okay, how did I get here? I passed out in the snow.” “You were unconscious when my student found you, we decided to take you in and help you, he is getting your food ready, should be done just about now.” “Ah, there he is.” The strange looking man walks in slowly with a bowl in his hands. 

You nod as a thank you as he sits himself next to the mattress. “Without that scarf I don’t think I would have found you.” The man tells you. “Who are you?” You ask both. “I am Zenyatta and this is my student, Genji.” You greet them both with a smile. “Thank you for saving me, I was stupid of me to climb when I should have listened to the locals." "It’s okay, at least you’re awake and safe from the winds” Genji says to you. “Although I must ask, what were you doing climbing the steps?” “I was seeking guidance and a place to stay.” You reply looking down at the orange soup.

“Come my student, let them recover in peace.” The monk tells the scary looking man. “I will come in a minute, I would like to talk to them a little more. If that’s okay with you?” He asks you. “Sure, why not?” You reply “Very well.” The monk leaves the room leaving you and Genji all alone. You take a spoon full of the soup “I hate to pry, but what are you? you don’t look human.” you ask the scary man with the mask. “I am a demon, I know, it seems weird for a demon to be with monks but I have learned to be at peace with my demonic side.” You nod as a response and take another spoon full.

You chat with him a little more, what an interesting man you think to yourself. 

“I must leave now, I shall leave to get some more rest, until then, sleep well.” Genji says. “I will, oh, thank you again - for y'know, saving me.” He nods gently and leaves the room. You plop the bowl down beside the mattress and snuggle into the sheets. Tomorrow is another day, we’ll see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys like this one and if I should do more.


End file.
